Measure the rate of pyruvate appearance, oxidation, and transamination in subjects with lactic acidemia and in control individuals. Determine the effect of dichloroacetate (DCA) on those measure of pyruvate metabolism. Kinetic studies will be performed on subjects with various mitochondrial defects immediately prior to beginning chronic oral treatment with DCA and the treatment outcome will be correlated with the initial metabolic response to DCA.